<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>moonchild by shyish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707544">moonchild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyish/pseuds/shyish'>shyish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2chan is established, Crush at First Sight, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, jisung is really pretty and chan's a sap, they're in france because i said so, zero angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyish/pseuds/shyish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Right now, he’s not doing a thing that Chan could see, except standing there leaning on the balcony railing, holding the universe together.</p>
<p>aka Changbin is the moon to Chan's sun. Then comes Jisung, a boy who seems to be carved out of moonlight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>moonchild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathOfDream/gifts">BreathOfDream</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Chan makes his way down to his favourite cafe, he can’t help but feel grateful for the trajectory of his life. It’s a very rare feeling, at least for him, so he holds on to it tightly. Stepping into the cafe, the little bell above the door rings and he smiles, humming a tune only happy people seem to know — a tune that’s tried its best to evade him all his life.</p>
<p>“Well, someone’s happy.” At the sound of the voice, warm in the same places it was sharp, Chan’s smile widens.</p>
<p>“Who wouldn’t be with you by their side?” He giggles as he watches Changbin’s face twist in disgust, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek, smile still in place. The shorter — but way more muscular, if Chan might add — boy swats him away, busying himself with the coffee machine instead.</p>
<p>“The regular for you then?”</p>
<p>Chan nods in response. He sits down at the table nearest to the counter, setting up his laptop and tablet. He looks up at Changbin, a certain softness blooming in his heart. Nevertheless, Chan’s feeling a bit mischievous today.</p>
<p>“Honey?”</p>
<p>It’s amazing how much a single word can affect people, Chan thinks. His heart flutters with fondness and delight as Changbin freezes, momentarily missing his mark and spilling coffee onto the floor. He watches as his boyfriend fumbles around awkwardly, can practically see the cogs turn in Changbin’s head as he tries to figure out a way to save face.</p>
<p>When Changbin clears his throat, Chan straightens his face, immediately playing innocent.</p>
<p>“You called, kitten?”</p>
<p>Now it’s Chan’s turn to look stupid, his mouth opening and closing several times without making a sound. He feels the tips of his ears redden and curses his pale skin, not for the first time. Changbin’s got his arms crossed and resting on the counter, a smug look plastered on his face. It’s that look that pushes Chan to finally find his voice.</p>
<p>“Hey, no fair!”</p>
<p>“You started it, <em>honey</em>.”</p>
<p>“Listen,” Chan still feels a bit flustered but it had mostly given way to a feeling of...tenderness? He’s a gay art student in France, currently sitting in a cafe owned by his equally gay and artsy boyfriend whom he could tease as and when he wanted to. Life’s going pretty well, all things considered.</p>
<p>“There’s ‘honey’ and then there’s ‘kitten’. How is that fair game?!”</p>
<p>Chan is pouting a little now and that seems to be enough for Changbin to give in. He comes out from behind the counter and walks up to Chan, cupping his cheeks and squishing them slightly.</p>
<p>“You’re really fucking cute. How is that fair game?” Changbin says the last line in a high-pitched voice, fondly mocking his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Chan places his hands on Changbin’s hips, turning his head to kiss one of his hands.</p>
<p>“You’re really cute too, so it’s fair.”</p>
<p>Chan lightly nuzzles Changbin’s other hand, leaning into his boyfriend’s touch. If he could control time, he thinks, he would choose to stay in this exact moment for at least an hour more. The gentle breeze coming through the windows, early morning sunlight painting everything gold and radiant, the shrill ring of a bicycle bell as it passes by the cafe; everything coming together as he holds Changbin and is held in return.</p>
<p>He spends the rest of his day in the cafe, alternating between his art and his boyfriend, the feeling of gratitude in his chest only growing as the hours tick by. As the cafe gets more and more crowded and his piece comes closer to completion, Chan decides it’s time to pack up. He kisses Changbin goodbye, whispering sweet nothings into his ear before leaving the cafe. Outside, the moon has decided to make an appearance in the almost-night sky.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You’re like the sun</em>,” Changbin had told him once. “<em>All the warmth I feel seems to come from you</em>.” One summer afternoon as they lay together in bed, the air sticky in a way that wasn’t unpleasant. It had only been a month since the two had started dating.</p>
<p>“<em>Does that make you the moon then</em>?”, a lovesick Chan had replied. The two boys were facing each other, their hands interlocked in between them, sunflowers reaching out to touch the light.</p>
<p>Changbin had leaned in then, kissing him longingly, the kind of kiss that always left Chan aching. For what, he did not know. They’d stayed there like that for a while, Chan’s mouth trying to coax an answer out of Changbin, tangling and untangling the red string that Chan sometimes swore tied them to the other.</p>
<p>“<em>If it’s you, then yes.</em>”</p>
<p>Chan had stared at Changbin then, the other boy panting softly, his eyes glinting with something that felt dangerous. It was then that Chan had known, had realised: loving Changbin was not something he could ever come back from. Good, Chan had thought, smiling as he went in for another kiss.</p>
<p>“<em>The moon it is then. My moon. No take backs</em>.” Changbin’s smile had been brilliant and unforgettable. All at once, Chan’s heart had broken apart and come to life. Good, Chan had thought again, who would ever want to come back from this?</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan decides to take a small detour from his usual route back to the flat he shares with Changbin. What’s life without a little adventure, after all, especially if you’re actually liking life for a change. As he walks down this new, not-so-familiar road, his mind drifts to the painting he’s been working on all day.</p>
<p>As far as technical aspects are concerned, it’s not the most challenging piece he’s worked on, Chan thinks. The issue lies in the feelings he wants the piece to evoke — a heart-stirring mixture of awe and yearning; Chan knows it’s still far from being what he wants it to be.</p>
<p>Just then, he hears the sound of a door creaking open and looks up to see where it had come from. For one long, dragged out moment, the ends of time stretching like melted taffy, Chan holds his breath. Above him, he sees a boy looking up at the moon, his entire face and body bathing in its light. Months later, Chan would wonder what exactly had moved him so. Maybe it had been the boy’s cheeks and the way they’d lit up wherever the moonlight touched it. Maybe it had been the violin music — wafting out of some nearby window, tinting everything rose gold and blush pink. Maybe it had been the lone yellow flower, resting behind the boy’s ear, looking for all the world like it’d been there since the day he was born. Maybe it was all of this but also nothing at all. Maybe it was just that day, that evening, that moment; Chan looking up to see the boy in the moonlight.</p>
<p>Right now, he’s not doing a thing that Chan could see, except standing there leaning on the balcony railing, holding the universe together. Chan clears his throat and licks his lips, gulping down the fear and awe building up inside him. In the softest voice that he can muster, he calls out.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>The boy looks down at him instantly, eyebrows quirked up in surprise. Eye contact established, Chan finds it harder and harder to calm down the erratic beat of his heart. Up high on the balcony, the boy tilts his head towards Chan and smiles.</p>
<p>“Yes? Is there any way I can help you?”</p>
<p>The boy’s smile is pleasant, welcoming even. It seems to beckon Chan over and for a second, Chan can almost feel himself floating up and towards the picture-perfect balcony. His hand crosses over his heart before he can stop it.</p>
<p>“I, uh…” Great, Chan thinks, embarrass yourself in front of the boy who looks like he’s stepped out of a painting. “I just wanted to say hi.” Great! Even better.</p>
<p>The boy laughs, all pretty and tinkling like windchimes in spring. It soothes over some of Chan’s embarrassment. He feels privileged to be able to hear it.</p>
<p>“Is that all?”</p>
<p>There’s a playful lilt to the boy’s voice this time and Chan doesn’t think he’s ever felt this happy about being teased. Clearly, the boy is amused by the situation at hand but Chan doesn’t particularly mind. As long as he can keep looking and talking, Chan thinks, he’d be okay with anything.</p>
<p>“That’s all there is.”</p>
<p>And maybe the boy knows, understands at least a little what Chan means when he says this, feels the sincerity emanating from his voice. The kind of sincerity that’s desperate to be heard, pleading to be seen. Chan sees it in his eyes, a flash of surprise followed by acceptance. He feels his heart stutter as the boy’s mouth turns up at the corners.</p>
<p>“Well then, <em>cher monsieur</em>. Tell me,” the whole world seems to have fallen into a kind of hush now, the pulse of the earth syncing itself with Chan’s heart. “Am I pretty?”</p>
<p>Oh. Wow.</p>
<p>Chan’s face breaks out into the brightest of smiles. “Heartbreakingly so.”</p>
<p>The young boy laughs again, Chan’s heart soaring at the sound of it. “You know, <em>monsieur</em>. I think I quite like you. You’ve got taste.” He accentuates the last sentence with a small hair flip, although his blonde hair barely makes it past his chin.</p>
<p>“Plus, you’re not too bad yourself, you know? If I was a more romantic person — a poet perhaps — I imagine I would have said something like... ‘Your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glitter of the moon.’ Yeah, something like that.”</p>
<p>At this, Chan frowns a bit. “What’s wrong with the moon?”</p>
<p>The boy seems to ponder over this, eyebrows cutely pinched together in thought.</p>
<p>“Nothing really. I just think the sun is a lot better.” He turns to Chan before asking, “And you, <em>monsieur</em>?”</p>
<p>“I like the moon. Big fan.”</p>
<p>At this, the boy laughs again. “You sound so serious! I feel like I’m missing out now. Is there something you know that I don’t?”</p>
<p>“Would you like to find out first-hand?” It’s an invitation and a challenge, all at once. Changbin and Chan are exclusive, yes. But they’ve always been open to the idea of another partner. Someone they could both fall in love with. Chan had no doubt in his mind that moonlight boy was it.</p>
<p>“Are you offering to take me to the moon?”</p>
<p>“Sort of...I guess.”</p>
<p>“<em>Monsieur</em>, I must say, you are full of surprises. I’ll take you up on that offer. Tomorrow, 10 a.m. Do you think you’ll be able to find your way back here?”</p>
<p>Chan nods eagerly. There’s no way he could forget.</p>
<p>“Good. Tomorrow it is then.” The boy starts walking back into his room.</p>
<p>“Before you go, please,” Chan almost winces at how whiny he sounds but the boy looks back so he tells himself it’s worth it. “Your name?”</p>
<p>The boy blinks, slowly. Once, twice, thrice before smiling softly. “Jisung. Han Jisung.”</p>
<p>The two words slip easily through the gaps between Chan’s ribs, pressing deep into his heart before settling down at the bottom of his stomach.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, <em>monsieur</em>.” And with that, Jisung is gone.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, babe. You coming?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m on my way.”</p>
<p>“And I take it that moonlight boy is with you?”</p>
<p>Chan rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, even though he can’t see it through the phone. “His name is Han Jisung.”</p>
<p>“Oh I know, I know. I just thought it was really cute how you texted me ‘moonlight boy’ while I was still at work yesterday, as if it would make any sense without context.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, I was excited.”</p>
<p>Changbin only hums in response and Chan can imagine the fond smile that must be on his boyfriend’s face right now. The phone call ends soon after, leaving Chan feeling red in the face and warm in the heart.</p>
<p>“Who was that?” Jisung asks, his cheeks puffing up just slightly. The sight almost drives Chan mad.</p>
<p>“My boyfriend.” Jisung’s face falls just a little. Chan rushes to explain. “The moon.”</p>
<p>“Ha? Your boyfriend is the moon?”</p>
<p>Chan nods solemnly. “You’ll understand once you get there. In the meantime, what are your thoughts on polyamory?”</p>
<p>It takes another twenty minutes for them to reach Changbin’s cafe on foot. By then, Chan has learned three important things:</p><ol>
<li>Jisung didn’t really know what polyamory was until Chan had asked and then explained</li>
<li>Jisung is actually pretty okay with the whole concept of it, more curious than anything else</li>
<li>Changbin is absolutely, totally, one hundred percent going to love this boy</li>
</ol>
<p>Not that Chan didn’t already know the third thing but it feels more real now, more solid. The cute noises Jisung makes while thinking, the fact that he tends to think out loud without realising, the way his eyes shine and sparkle when he’s teasing Chan about “trying to seduce a young boy into a life of moral debauchery”; everything about Jisung seems to be tailor-made for winning over Changbin’s heart. This was going to be fun.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan knows he was right the moment they step into the cafe. It’s obvious in the way Changbin’s eyes and touch linger on Jisung. He steals glances at their table every few minutes and Chan knows it’s not always for him. When Changbin brings them their orders — an iced americano for Jisung, the usual lemon iced tea for Chan — he takes his time making small talk, voice soft and honey-like whenever he’s talking to Jisung. Chan watches them, smug and content.</p>
<p>When Changbin decides to close shop early, Chan is hardly surprised.</p>
<p>“Wipe that look off your face, you little gremlin.” Much to his boyfriend’s annoyance, this only eggs Chan on. He wiggles his eyebrows at Changbin, earning him an apron in the face. Not much later, the trio are walking back to Chan and Changbin’s apartment.</p>
<p>“You know Changbin, I’ve been meaning to ask.” The two boyfriends turn to look at Jisung who is sandwiched in between them. “Apparently, you’re the moon?”</p>
<p>Chan smiles innocently at Changbin glares at him.</p>
<p>“I once told Chan that he was like the sun. If I had known that he’d take it to heart, I would have just shut my stupid mouth up and told my feelings to go take a hike. But here we are, too little too late.”</p>
<p>“But why would that make you the moon?”</p>
<p>Changbin’s voice isn’t as confident this time, shyness taking the edge off of his words. “Oh. Well, he’s the source of all my light or whatever.”</p>
<p>Jisung gives Changbin a long look before giggling. He recovers quickly, the cool-boy facade taking over his face as he clears his throat.</p>
<p>“What about me then? I assume <em>Monsieur </em> Chan over here didn’t bring me along just to brag about how sappy his boyfriend is.”</p>
<p>Chan watches with delight as Changbin — stupidly confident, loud and boisterous Changbin — stutters and fumbles over his words.</p>
<p>“We just-We, uh…”</p>
<p>Jisung looks on expectantly, lips curved up ever so slightly.</p>
<p>“We think you’re really nice.”</p>
<p>“Wow, it’s like you share the same brain.”</p>
<p>Chan bursts out laughing while Jisung shakes his head, feigning disappointment. Changbin looks between the two of them, terribly confused.</p>
<p>Indignantly, he continues, “Well it’s true! You’re really cute. And funny. I want to make you coffee till the day I die.”</p>
<p>The last part catches Jisung’s attention, the younger boy turning to look at Changbin intently. He stares, eyes clear and penetrating, making Chan glad that it isn’t him who’s being stared at. Changbin returns the stare, cutely determined not to lose.</p>
<p>Finally, Jisung speaks. “You mean it.”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“Wasn’t a question. Anyway, the sooner we get back to your apartment the better. I think we all have some talking to do. But also, please tell me both of you like cuddling. Polyamory or not, I just really want to cuddle you two right now.”</p>
<p>Chan shared a knowing look with Changbin. Jisung was going to fit right in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shoutout to those who recognise the J.D. Salinger quote, no i have not read the book it is from.</p>
<p>i just really like my girlfriend yall. may or may not write more in this universe, in my head 3racha has some soulmate shit going on which is why all three of them so readily accepted each other. </p>
<p>talk to me @starryracha on twt!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>